EL ENGAÑO
by Claudia Medina
Summary: Han pasado más de 20 años del matrimonio de Alberto y Sandra. Su Hija Candy y Ritchie, su ahijado, hijo de Ricardo y Susana son testigos ocultos de una conversación entre Ricardo y Sandra poniéndose de acuerdo para huir juntos a Miami. Candy y Ritchie vuelan tras ellos y descubrirán muchas cosas, incluso lo que están sintiendo uno por el otro.
1. Chapter 1

**El ENGAÑO.**

(Secuela de El Pacto)

Por Claudia Medina

Capítulo 1

-Alberto. Soy yo, Juan Miguel-escuché en el auricular, mientras le daba las llaves de mi auto al valet parking. Me acomodé el saco.

-¿Dónde estás?- doy una mirada rápida al restaurante, veo una bata blanca en una de las mesas de la esquina y una mano que se alzaba. Después de saludarnos con un abrazo cordial como siempre, fijó su mirada seriamente en mí

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ya preocupado

-¿Cuánto amas a Sandy?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Miguel?-dije aun de pie y con un tono de indignación.

-De reafirmación, no para mí, sino para ti mismo… siéntate… - vio su reloj Rolex-aunque no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que impartir una clase en 20 minutos… - suspiró-tu sabes cuánto los estimo… nuestras familias ha crecido juntas…

Me siento sin decir palabra, sin dejar de verlo y escucharlo.

-Esto se trata de Sandra y …. Ricardo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrí hacia la puerta del avión y Ritchie iba tras mí, cargaba solo su portafolio de siempre y aún tenía puesta la bata blanca. Me aventé en el asiento como lo hubiera hecho en el sillón de la estancia de televisión y fijé mi mirada hacia la ventanilla, lo que menos me preocupaba era que mi papá se enterara que tomé el avión sin avisarle.

-Abróchate, ya va a despegar- dijo con ese tono autoritario que odio. No me molesté en voltear a verlo, solo lo hice, mientras sentí como se sentó a mi lado. Sus ojos miel-verdosos se dirigieron a mí por el rabillo. Después de un rato decidí voltear a corresponderle la mirada. Vi rostro sin gesto alguno y aun así se veía perfecto, con su nuevo corte parecido al que mi padrino ha puesto de moda… me explicaba en cierta forma lo que mi madre había hecho…porque a pesar de todo mi padrino era todo un ícono sexual y su hijo no lo era menos solo que este último no salía en todas las revistas como uno de los hombres más sexis del mundo… aunque bien lo merecía.

Mi cabello celeste con rosa alborotado y sin peinar por tres días estaba desparramado en el respaldo. El seguía serio, buscando en mí una respuesta, algo, una palabra para iniciar de nuevo la discusión.

-Habla por Dios, Candy, me aturde más tu silencio que tu sarta de palabrerías que acostumbras.- añadió mientras se abrochaba

Empezamos a sentir que el avión ya había tomado altura.

-solo hace media hora que empezó su vuelo seguro los alcanzamos todavía en el aeropuerto.

-Seguro mi papá va al hotel de siempre cuando no se quiere quedar con la abuela Leonora. Candy… yo…- dijo al volverse a mí directamente.

-Tú eres el incondicional de mi madre… al igual que Felipe lo es de mi papá… para ti ella es casi una diosa del olimpo…. Y que puedes decir de tu papá… abre los ojos Ricardo Joaquín… quien sabe por cuánto tiempo han estado engañando a mi papá… no lo entiendo de ella… si mi papá es un hombre guapo, es uno de los hombres más importante de Latinoamérica…la complace en todo…siempre me queje de su …mumumu…mimosidad…

Pude ver que algo como una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca

-Candy solo digo que tal vez las cosas no son lo que parecen…

-¿Cómo?.. Bueno, ¿que tú estás ciego o qué?... justo el día que mi padre le celebra su cumpleaños con tremenda fiesta mientras él está atendiendo a los invitados mi mamá está en los brazos de mi padrino, quien vino especialmente de una gira… para esa fecha… diciendo tooooodo lo que escuchaste con tus propios oídos…Ritchie, vimos y oímos lo mismo por favor no quieras tapar el sol con un dedo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiro, ella tiene razón, las palabras que escuchamos no pudieron ser de ninguna forma distorsionadas, estuvimos a medio metro…

 _-Sandra, ¿ya le dijiste a Alberto?_

 _-no.- bajó la cabeza- no puedo… entiende Ricardo… todo cambiaría._

 _\- y ¿ese es tu plan? ¿No decirle nada e irnos a Miami así nada más?_

 _-sí, es mi vida y yo decido sobre ella... ya después… de tu ya sabes… lo decimos a todos. Pero prométeme que de ti no saldrá una sola palabra._

 _-Ven aquí, Tarzán.- dijo al abrazarla fuerte y besarle la frente mientras le acariciaba el pelo- ya sabes que siempre he estado aquí para ti_

 _-Ricky…- protestó-… debes hacer tu vida_

 _-No…. No importa mi vida ahora…_

 _-shhh- dijo al taparle la boca con el dedo índice- nos pueden oír._

 _-Te amo Sandra Nelly Garza-Ibarra de Zambrano y me moriría sino vamos juntos._

 _-Eres un manipulador de lo peor…_

Ya no escuchamos más porque empezaron a avanzar hacia la alberca y rodearla para entrar a la casa.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que había algo mas allá de lo que veíamos, me recargué en el asiento y volví a verla a los ojos, estaban vidriosos, pero no los permitía llorar, tal vez porque era yo quien estaba ahí… yo, su peor pesadilla, quien la riñe últimamente por todo, ¿Dónde quedaron esos días en que éramos uña y carne? ¡Como odié a mi primo Moshe cuando lo encontré besándola justo unos momentos antes de oír esa terrible conversación! ¿Qué me está pasando? Quiero abrazarla, decirle que todo está bien…pero temo a que me rechace, con ese bendito humor que se carga, así que decidí tomarle la mano.

-Candy, sé que no nos hemos llevado tan bien como antes… pero, no importa lo que suceda, cuenta conmigo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No aguanté más, no lo dejé terminar la frase, me eché en sus brazos… y me volví un mar de lágrimas, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, oliendo su colonia de Gucci. Creo que la última vez que estuvimos así yo tenía 13 años y él 18, y yo estaba devastada por la muerte de Coronel, mi gato.

Ahora lloraba por mi familia, mi papá, Josefina, Felipe, Natalia, Willy, mi gemelo y mi hermanito Benji. Esta familia que también es la de él, prácticamente él es más hijo de mis padres que de mi padrino, ya que se crio con nosotros. ¿Qué sería de todos ahora? ¿Cómo lo tomaría mi papá? Su esposa con su mejor amigo… ¡Por Dios! ¡Esto es peor que una telenovela de televisa!

Mi madre y mi padrino se cayeron del pedestal donde los tenía. Mi mundo se desmorona… lo que me tiene con fuerzas es alcanzarlos y verlos con mis propios ojos… No sé si para gritarles cuanto asco me dan o para rogarles que no dañen a mi papá y no destruyan una familia cultivada por más de 20 años.

De pronto mi celular empezó a vibrar, en la pantalla decía "Daddy". Nos miramos sin saber qué hacer,

-Apágalo- ordenó. Dude, pero al final obedecí. Ese nudo en la garganta no desaparecía con nada y ahora se añadió la revoltura de estómago. Mi papá nos estaba buscando, solo era cuestión de horas sino es que minutos para que todo se descubra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Analicemos, hagamos memoria Candy- le dije tratando de ser frío. – Seamos imparciales ¿ok? – Nos callamos, viendo al infinito.

-Pues, han de haber sido mucho muy cuidadosos. Yo ni siquiera tuve la mínima idea de eso.- me dijo ya serena. Una vez le pregunte como se habían enamorado ella y mi papá y me dijo que lo importante es que ahora se amaban y que formábamos una hermosa familia. _**"Lo importante no es el pasado, sino el presente y lo que podamos hacer con el futuro"-**_ dijo con resignación-…Tú.. Acuérdate…

-La verdad, no recuerdo mucho…solo mira las fotos de la boda yo era un bebé. Apenas recuerdo cuando nació Natalia y cuando ustedes los cuates nacieron de ahí si me acuerdo, ya tenía 5 años… y ni qué decir de Benji… pero más atrás no sé… es más, mi mamá no me dijo en la carta que me dejó como ella y mi madrina se hicieron amigas, solo me dijo que la respetara y quisiera como a una madre…

-¡Y si somos hermanos!- grité y salté hacia un lado como resorte.

Nos quedamos viendo, identifiqué angustia en su cara y grité por dentro un gran No. No por lo que había estado sintiendo por ella. Al unísono aclaramos "no puede ser….no debe ser" tratando de convencernos.


	2. Chapter 2

El Engaño

Capítulo 2

-Y bien, estamos otra vez, en un avión… yo junto a ti y tú tratando inútilmente que me entere que estas llorando… otra vez por un Zambrano. ¿Te acuerdas? – Le dije para tratar de distraerla, haciendo remembranza como si fuera ayer cuando ambos teníamos 16 años y volábamos a Madrid a iniciar el ciclo escolar en el San Carlos. Ella lloraba en silencio por Antonio.

-No, no estoy llorando por Un Zambrano… sino por siete.- contestó con esa mirada de tristeza arraigada.- ¿Sabes algo Ricardo? Soy una cobarde… y no solo cobarde… llorona cobarde…

-Ah ¿sí? Pues dime algo nuevo…eso ya lo sé desde hace un muy buen tiempo- inclino mi cabeza y exploto una sonrisa como cuando bajo de la limo en una alfombra roja, por dentro estaba igual de devastado que ella, con los mismos miedos.

\- Sé que llegado un punto vivirán sus vidas, se harán a la idea que ya no estoy con ellos. Alberto se casará,- lo niego con la cabeza- espero que con alguien bueno, se lo merece para que lo cuide en el segundo tiempo – sonríe con melancolía.- Fina ya tiene su familia, Ezequiel es un buen hombre, Felipe está por casarse, Jenny es un a linda chica, lo que me preocupa es su suegra, es algo metiche..

-Ah y tu señora cabezona ¿no eres suegra metiche?

-¡claro que no!..

-¿qué fue lo que paso el otro día… con lo del departamento?..

-bueno… es importante que tengan un lugar seguro en donde vivir…

-estas de metiche...

-una casa Rick, es mejor que un departamento…. Recuerda tú me compraste una casa…

Un silencio incómodo, después de tanto tiempo aun lo recuerda, esa hermosa casa llena de ilusiones que nunca se concretaron, suspiré

-suegra metiche- insistí- ni soñar que tu dejaras que alguien opinara cuando tú y el gato se iban a casar, recuerda que doña Rita quiso traer un modisto de no sé dónde… y tu preferiste comprar un vestido en Mc Allen… uno que estaba en rebaja ….- Ja… Tenía la artillería lista…conmigo no había vuelta.

-¡Ya!... tienes razón.- me calló y sonrió- sí, pero cuesta… es mi niño… era un niño tan listo y sensible…- se le llenaron de nuevo los ojos de agua.- trago saliva- Se tomó tan en serio el papel de hermano mayor con Ritchie… solo tenía 8 años… será un buen esposo y padre..

-tuvo un buen ejemplo- me salió del alma, pensando que si así hubiera sido así si ella y yo nos hubiéramos casado.

-Sí, claro que si- se quedó pensando u instante- Ritchie también tuvo un gran ejemplo

-compartido… El Gato es más padre de él que yo…Vaya hasta a veces le veo gestos que son de él- sonrío de lado- No tengo vida para agradecérselos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

No tengo remedio, esa mirada me quiebra, siempre lo ha hecho desde aquel día en la revistería. Hoy estaban igual de tristes y vidriosos. Ricardo Montiel, el gran actor… conmigo no podía serlo.

¿Qué tienes Salvatierrra que te adueñaste de mi corazón? ¿Por qué este lazo tan fuerte contigo?

-Tú también eres un gran hombre, has llegado más lejos de lo que imaginabas, eres a tu edad toda una institución en la música y en la actuación- roce su cara con la punta de mis dedos con una inmensa ternura.- y tu hijo es igual ti, mi comadre Chana no se equivocó… ella tomó la mejor decisión desde un principio… Todo sucedió por una razón- volteó y regresó a ver al frente a una pantalla que tenía un sonido inentendible.- Llegará a ser uno de los mejores médicos en su línea, lo veo trabajar con esos niños, tiene amor por lo que hace…igual que tú...

-Un amor que tú le enseñaste, que ve en ti día con día.- me dice sinceramente.

-Es un gran realizador de la idea de su madre…- recuerdo- ah ya dejé todo listo para que sea él nuevo presidente de la Fundación Susana Marcovich, sino te molesta.

-Si ya lo decidiste, está bien.- me toma las manos y me las besa.-voy por un Ginger Ale ¿quieres uno?-

Se pone de pie. Es un hombre hecho y derecho pero aun con esa chispa de juventud que otros de su generación no tienen, Alejandro Fernández se ve casi como su papá a su lado. Luis Miguel se convirtió en Homero Simpson. Pero él aumentó su belleza viril y aquella actitud de chico rebelde se fue con los años y la paternidad en soltería. En su lugar reflejaba una sensación de tranquilidad, hasta de desenfado, viste como le da la gana con lo que se ponga está a la moda simplemente porque es Ricky Montiel. Me di cuenta que sentí un poco de celos porque esa actitud solo la tomaba conmigo y El Gato, ahora lo compartía con todo el mundo, literalmente.

Saco para mi tormento mi Ipad y empiezo a ver las fotos que tengo de los niños en la memoria.

Naty, mi primer embarazo y cuarta hija. La cara de angustia de Alberto al llevarme a la clínica, jamás lo había visto así… ni siquiera ese día de la alternativa en Madrid justo cuando pensé que lo perdía igual a Antonio.

Mi princesa, todos dicen que es mi retrato, pero es idéntica a su padre en todo, serena, no da un paso sin estar segura, ahora es una hermosa estudiante de Administración. A los cinco años jugaba con el portafolio de Alberto y decía que iba al trabajo. Su único problema es que se cree una Kardashian… y cambia de novio como de ropa interior.

Después, mi gran panza de los gemelos, pobre de mi amor, no durmió por casi dos años contando el tiempo del embarazo… preocupación a la tercera potencia ya que quedé embarazada creo que a los 40 días del parto anterior… días de pasión desbordada. Culpa de él por ser tan guapo, sexy y apasionado. Mi Candy y mi Willy… si, fue cuando descubrí el animé de Candy Candy por Ana, que fue a Japón y me trajo un libro en inglés, quede prendada de la historia, parecía que esa mujer vio mi vida en el futuro y la hizo animé por eso los nombres de "mis premios del ánfora" como les dice Alberto.

Will, el orgullo del padre. Es moreno, de grandes ojos negros enmarcados por unas cejas negras pobladas, mi mamá dice que es igual a mi papá, tiene apenas 19 años y es tan alto como el Gato. Veo una foto de él en su cuarto lleno de medallas y trofeos no solo de deportes sino de oratoria y su pared forrada de libros que lee y relee. Es un gran ayudante en la clínica de la fundación, es maestro de deportes y a veces lee libros para los niños con debilidad visual. Estudia el 3er semestre de Comunicación. Bajo un perfil muy bajo, jamás dice que es hijo de su padre y mucho menos ahijado de su padrino. Creo que en eso se parece a mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Dios, este día nadie quiere contestar el maldito teléfono- cuelgo con desesperación, mi cabeza hierve y la azafata me ofrece con leve coquetería algo de beber, casi puedo sentir los dedos de Sandra dándome un pellizco por la sonrisa tonta que le suelto- un whisky doble, por favor.

Un vacío se empezaba a adueñar de mi cuerpo, empezó por la garganta y siguió por el esófago hasta llegar al estómago. Si fuera el Terminator, ese de líquido plateado, tendría un gran hoyo en medio de mi cuerpo. Parecería una enorme dona. Y de mi cabeza ni que decir, es como los siete mares juntos, cada uno con los nombres de mis hijos.

MI vida no ha sido fácil desde que nací… Cualquiera pudiera decir lo contrario pero el rechazo de mi padre, la crianza por una familia de sirvientes, la lucha con la tía Rita por mi deseo de ser torero, la muerte de mi primer esposa embarazada de mi primer hijo, la perdida de mi memoria, mi oculto amor por Sandy cuando ella estaba comprometida con Ricky. Después, el saber que yo era el líder de la familia que su abuelo odiaba y que le costó a ambas familias pérdidas. Pero al fin de cuentas, el tener el amor de Sandra, criar a todos nuestros hijos... contrario a lo que se pueda creer me dio un remanso.

Una gran familia como siempre lo quise, años hermosos con historias tristes, alegres hasta bobas. La responsabilidad de llevar las riendas del consorcio más grande de América latina y uno de los más importantes del mundo de pronto me hace añorar mis días de taxista y torero.

Aun así, llegar a nuestra recamara o a alguna de las hamacas del jardín donde nos sentamos a ver la luna abrazados, sentir sus labios y su calor de mujer me llevan a olvidar todo lo que allá afuera soy… el señor Zambrano. Este desaparece y queda solamente El Gato, perdido a merced de la voluntad de ella, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, su boca, su cuerpo. Dios, cuanto la amo y peor aún, cuanto la necesito.

Siento que mi cara está caliente y roja pero una humedad salida de mis ojos la calma.

Definitivamente, no concibo la vida sin ella, como le dije un día "vayas a donde quieras, yo voy a estar ahí luchando por ti".

Le soy un sorbo a mi whisky a pesar de lo temprano, solo trato de relajarme.

-¿Por qué Ricardo, Sandy? ¿Por qué?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Mi trasero vibra mientras nos reponemos de la idea absurda de Ritchie. A pesar de que mi cabeza da vueltas checo mi cuenta de Instagram, 50 "likes" a mi nuevo look.

-¿No lo habías apagado?

-no este es otro- digo mientras manejo la pantalla del iphone con brillitos morados.

-Ah sí… el que les ocultas a mis padrinos, por donde subiste la foto en bikini…- me dice empezando de nuevo a reñirme con ese tono de sabelotodo que odio… ¿porque refregados se las sabe de todas, todas…tiene pacto con el diablo o qué? - En primer lugar- me defiendo-… esta foto es de mi nuevo look… y la foto del bikini no la subí yo- busqué rápidamente un chivo expiatorio y como ponerlo a él en una situación peor que la mía-…sino Lily Cárdenas a la que le toqueteaste la pierna…

-No la "toquetee"… la revise, no es lo mismo, recuerda que se cayó- contestó con una frase más falsa que un billete de dos pesos.

-Sí que casualidad justo cuando estábamos en la alberca y la sentaste frente a ti…- la verdad, fue ella quien se dejó caer al verlo llegar con su bata blanca puesta sobre su ropa intachablemente planchada, luciendo una nueva corbata Yves Saint Laurent color rosa…corrió como todo un príncipe a salvar a la doncella, cargándola y sentándola en el camastro para revisarle el tobillo… ¡resbalosa!, pero él tenía la culpa por seguirle el cuento. Echándole esas miradas tontas y sonrisitas de lado.- y ¿Cómo sabes de esa foto? ¿Me estoqueas?

-Mira niña, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer para estarte estoqueando… me la enseñó Moshe... tu amor neoyorquino. Espero que no le llegue a mi padrino… o a mi madrina no quisiera estar en tu pellejo.

-Ya la quité, para tu información- contesto seria

-A ver…- me dijo al quitarme el iphone- sonríe con todas sus ganas, enseñando sus dientes blancos como los de Tom Cruise. En cuestión de un segundo pudo dar comentario- ten mi comentario- me lo regresa

-"Bien tu look de algodón de azúcar de feria".- decía en letras grandes y negritas. ¡Idiota! A todos les gusta, pensé, pero mi boca fue más rápida y repliqué-Pues al menos yo tengo pelo… ah- volteo a verlo- es que te crees Toretto…- suelto la carcajada- lamento decirte que te faltan mucho músculos… y esa personalidad….ahh- suspiro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo tengo merecido, ese golpe a mi orgullo de chico de gimnasio "de cada que puedo" me dolió. Pero este último mes si fui casi a diario.

-Toca- le digo levantándome la manga de la camiseta…

-Estás loco- contestó determinante- yo no te voy a tocar.

-Tienes miedo de darme la razón, mis músculos son como piedras- digo guiñándole un ojo

-Yo no tengo miedo de nada- contestó. Tímidamente se quedó viendo mi brazo y lo rozó con los dedos de su mano izquierda a la altura de sus hermosos ojos azules. Sus dedos dejaban como rastro pequeños choques eléctricos por donde pasaban.- Puse mi cara de "no sentí nada" junto con la de "muchas chicas lo han hecho"- veo su expresión y tragó saliva, pestañeó y agregó- No está mal- levantó la ceja derecha solo como ella lo sabe hacer...ese gesto me encanta desde que era una chiquilla de 5 años.- Pero te falta…

Volvió a las fotos de su i phone y vio la que nos tomamos todos al inicio de la fiesta. Ella todavía llevaba el leotardo que uso para dar clases en la academia de danza de Fina. No había tenido tiempo de cambiarse y lucía su cabello recién pintado de celeste y rosa. Siempre me ha gustado verla como baila, como es capaz de transmitir toda esa locura que lleva dentro de sí. Incluso el día que la encontré bailando en la plaza Morelos junto con su grupo de amigotes que dizque son artistas. Fue la primera vez que empezamos a discutir, desde entonces, la encuentro con una locura nueva cada día, que de seguro la pondrán en aprietos con mis padrinos.

Pero al fin, después del regaño termino siendo su tapadera delante de ellos sobre todo con mi madrina Sandra con quien tengo contacto todo el día. De ninguna manera quiero hacerla pasar un mal momento, por las tonterías de Candy. Estoy entre la espada y la pared… y trato que todo este de la mejor manera. Candy regañada y madrina tranquila.

En la foto, veo la sonrisa de Mona Lisa de mi madrina rodeada por el brazo de mi padrino Alberto y a mi papá abrazado a mi padrino ambos con una copa en la mano, presumiendo, una "honesta y clara" sonrisa. La misma posición de siempre en todas las fotos de grupo de la familia Zambrano y allegados desde que tengo uso de memoria.

-No es posible, me niego rotundamente- se escapa de mi boca.- solo míralos.

-Es que eres muy bueno- me dice- eres Mr. Intachable, pero yo… no sé… siempre ha sido así, no creo en la vida en rosa… no sé porque- se encoge de hombros- eso no me hace mala, sino real.- suspira- ¿qué va ser mi hermanito Benjamín? solo tiene 12 años, ni siquiera ha terminado la primaria… ¿cómo va lidiar con el abandono de su madre?

-hey, estás hablando de tu mamá…- digo serio

-si de mi madre que se ha fugado con tu papá.- me dice abriendo los ojos para yo entienda

-No sé… lo más probable, conociendo a Benji, es que se compre una esposa persa por internet- Digo para bajar la tensión.

De nuevo suena teléfono, y veo que se emociona al ver el mensaje.

-¿otro admirador?…- pregunto con algo que me oprimió el esófago

-no, "el" admirador…- vuelve a levantar esa bendita ceja – da un botonazo al apagador y guarda en su bolsa el teléfono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No puedo creer que aun exista la revistería- me dice mientras con dificultad entra en el asiento del copiloto- el tiempo no pasa en vano.

-claro,- me le quedo viendo- parece que le tiempo la ha hecho aún más bella, la felicidad le cayó bien. Aun con ese velo de tristeza me sigue pareciendo una de las mujeres más hermosas de mi vida, bueno en realidad solo han sido tres y todas muy bellas a su manera muy particular, Sandra, Susana y… Fabiola.

Esta última con un gran parecido a Sandra en lo físico, ya que es su hermana y con quien he tenido más tiempo en común. Así es mi vida… débil por las Garza-Ibarra. Nuestra relación tiene con sus intermitentes casi 15 años…siempre con esa idea de vivir el presente y nunca pensar en un lazo definitivo. La primera vez que la vi en la casa del Bucles, me cautivó con su traje morado bailando Belly dance, fue natural no quise poner celosa a Sandy, fue impulsivo en mi… después, Sandra ocupó todo mundo, mi matrimonio con Susana… y en medio de todo… Fabiola… nos encontramos aquella noche en Madrid como algo de la providencia para aliviar mi depresión y pude constatar lo apasionada que es… después cuando el Gato y yo peleábamos por el amor de Sandra solo me aferraba a algo que ya sabía que había perdido y cuando se casaron, Faby me hipnotizó, con su personalidad de torbellino, con sus aires independientes y con el cuento de no vivir el cuento de hadas ambos nos perdimos en esa aventura.

Volteo a ver a Sandy, callada y perdida en sus pensamientos, viendo al horizonte movible en mi convertible, lo más seguro es que esté pensando en mi ahijado Benji.

-Es un niño muy especial- afirmo sin dudar un instante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto asombrada- suspiró no quiso perder tiempo en una nueva discusión.- Lo sé, pero es tan pequeño aun.- Volteó de nuevo hacia la calle para evitar que la viera llorar.

-Es fuerte y muy inteligente además tiene a el compadre que es un gran hombre y tú… eres inolvidable- con mi mano derecha le toco el mentón y hago que voltee a verme, ella sonríe a fuerzas.

-Candy, es tan impulsiva…- dijo casi gritando- Ritchie me oculta todas sus travesuras pero de alguna forma me doy cuenta y espero a que ella me las cuente en confianza.

-¡Que raro! No sé a quién habrá salido esa niña…- suelto la carcajada- lo que ella hace no es ni la mitad de lo que El Gato y tú hacían a su edad. Ni modo, todo se paga en este mundo comadrita- digo entre risas.

-Que gracioso… tú lo dices porque Ritchie es un niño muy tranquilo, seguro que así era Chana…

-Perdón- interrumpo- acepto lo que de mi parte hay pero… no es que hable mal de las personas que ya no están, pero "Chanita" tenía sus bemoles…que espero que Ritch ni se entere o desarrolle- aclaro mientras sigo manejando.

-¡Que feo eres Ricardo!… ¿así vas hablar mal de mí?- me dice al soltarme un bolsazo.

-Por Dios, ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer eso?- me quejo al sobarme mi brazo

-Nunca,- afirma- me inspiras- y por primera vez suelta una sonrisa amplia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me ató de manos cuando dijo que Ritchie era así porque fui yo su madre. ¡Dios! No podré pagar jamás esta vida que he tenido, después de creer que todo sería tan difícil aquellos días en que no me decidía por Alberto o Ricardo.

No había sentido tanta angustia desde aquellos momentos, ni siquiera la tarde en que me dijeron que Antonio murió o cuando Ricardo se quedó parado a la puerta de ese avión. Quería tomar la decisión correcta para todos… la responsabilidad me pesaba como un lastre. Hoy, la angustia se centra en mi esófago todo entra y sale a cuenta gotas, pero aun en medio de todo siento una calma porque sé que como siempre sigo luchando por la felicidad de todos, que es la mía.

Perdida en mis reflexiones, me doy cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al hotel. Nos registramos y Braulio el guarda espaldas de Ricky termina de hacer tramite después que le digo a Ricardo que necesito descansar.

-Te acompaño- dijo con tranquilidad. Pincho el botón del elevador, tomo mi bolsa y me doy cuenta que el hombre del escritorio se nos queda viendo y le sale una sonrisilla pícara.. ¿Cuántas veces ha estado así con alguna chica o tal vez me está confundiendo con Faby?, no es la primera vez que sucede. Hay quien dice que parecemos gemelas, la verdad creo que mi hermana sí es bonita, yo siempre llevé la cruz de mi delgadez, sin embargo ella es voluptuosa y muy sexy... su cabello negro y largo bien cuidado su personalidad segura y su alma buena… creo que yo fui el ensayo de mis padres para que ella quedara bonita y talentosa ya que es una pintora de renombre. Aunque también creo que influyó la educación italo-española-mexicana que tuvo mezcla que cautivó a Ricardo.

Entramos al elevador y al momento de cerrarse la puerta escucho ruido alborotado afuera, pero lo tomamos normal, estando ahí Ricardo Montiel a pesar de sus guaruras, siempre hay alguna fan o algunas que se pueden colar para alcanzarlo y tomarse selfies con él. Conociéndolo ya hubiera abierto de nuevo las puertas pero lo vi voltear a verme

-Déjalo, tu eres primero- dijo al asegurarse que las puertas estuvieran cerradas y pinchar el último botón donde está la suite.

De pronto, un dolor fuerte en mi pecho empieza a ser más fuerte cada vez y me siento algo mareada debido a que mi respiración se empezó a entrecortar, solo alcanzo a ver la cara de Ricky preocupado preguntándome a lo lejos si estoy bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Acaban de subir al elevador!- grita sin hacer caso de las advertencias del hombre del escritorio de admisión. Alcanzo a identificar a Braulio, le aviento mi tarjeta de crédito y le grito que se encargue de todo. Candy pica varias veces el botón

-Eso no hace que venga más rápido- le digo con parsimonia.

-Ya, por Dios, vamos por las escaleras…

-¡Estás loca son 15 pisos ve tu si quieres!…- en eso se abre como por magia el elevador, entramos sin decir palabra. Mi corazón se empieza a acelerar, la verdad no me gustaría conocer la verdad, no quiero que mi mundo se derrumbe, amo a mi papá y a mis padrinos, a Fabiola que aunque ahora está enojada con mi papá ya sé que siempre lo perdona por las tonterías que él comete. Creo que es la única mujer que es ideal para él aunque ellos mismos no se quieran dar cuenta. Veo a Candy, en realidad parece que su pelo de algodón de azúcar le diera toda esa energía, está roja como un cerillo, sus brazos están cruzados y su pie derecho no deja de moverse. Ya vamos en el piso 8 y por un impulso que no sé de dónde viene, detengo el elevador. La tomo de los hombros, me queda a la altura de mi pecho, veo su cuerpo delgado enfundado en ese pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa sport blanca sin mangas y un chalequillo de mezclilla, sin una gota de maquillaje… entonces el velo se cae de mis ojos, también la perdería a ella.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – grita desesperada

-Candy…- digo al verla a los ojos- Prométeme que lo que sea que pasa allá arriba, lo que veamos por más malo que sea… siempre vamos a estar juntos… yo voy a estar siempre ahí para ti… ¿Me entiendes? Nada cambiara entre nosotros...

Ella me mira asombrada sin decir palabra, veo que traga saliva y se moja la boca, después cierra los ojos de plato que tenía y se deja caer en mis brazos

-Gracias Ritch

-Tú eres muy valiente, nos enfrentaremos a esto juntos ¿ok?

-ok.- contestó limpiándose las lágrimas.

Pincho el botón y el viaje de los siguientes pisos fue una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados por el ansia de saber lo que realmente estaba sucediendo y el no querer saber una terrible noticia, creo que experimento el miedo al destino, pero algo se calma dentro de mí al sentir la pequeña mano de Candy asiéndose a la mía, ahora solo queda esperar a que esas puertas se abrieran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca había sentido que el tiempo pasara tan lento. Eso solo hace que mi desesperación se incremente. Me siento como un estúpido inútil estoy perdido en el aeropuerto, hace tanto tiempo que no viajo por línea comercial, pero esto lo pagará Candy en cuanto todo pase. Esa niña, es lo más grave que ha hecho, tengo que pensar en un castigo lo suficientemente ejemplar. Pienso mientras veo pasar maletas entre las cuales no está la mía. Por fin la diviso en el lado contrario y voy corriendo hacia allá, la alcanzo pero otra mano también a toma. Mi primer reacción fue estirarla hacia mí, entonces veo a mi contrincante, era una monja joven con una cara angelical.

-Perdón pero es mía- me dijo en un acento caribeño

-Disculpe madre pero es mía-aseguré. Fue entonces que pasó junto a mi lado mi maleta- perdón, lo siento hermana

-No se preocupe- dijo sonriendo- entonces tomó mi mano y con calma abrió su boca para decirme- Todo va a estar bien. –Algo extraño sucedió su voz no era la de ella sino la voz de Sandy como cuando me recargo en su pecho tibio y me acaricia el pelo de la frente mientras le platico de lo que va mal en el consorcio o algún problema familiar del cual yo tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Así un peso como de una tonelada me hizo sentir mis pies en la tierra. El tono de mi celular sonó fuerte por varias ocasiones.

-Bueno…. ¿Natalia? – contesto mientras camino a la puerta

-¡Señor Zambrano! – dijo el chofer de un jaguar

-un momento Natalia, ¿dónde están?... ok voy para allá

\- Frank, buenos días, al centro por favor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomada de la mano de Ritchie me siento no sé porque mejor, con más valor. Las puertas se abrieron y frente a nosotros el espectáculo más cursi que pueda ver. Mi padrino cargando a mi mamá llevándola precisamente a la cama. De mi boca sale sin freno alguno.

\- ¡Por favor a su edad jugando a los recién casados!

Ritch solo gritó – Papá…- mi padrino voltea sorprendido y mi mamá le pide que la baje.


	4. Chapter 4

El Engaño cap. 4

Mis piernas no me pueden sostener me siento mal, pero algo dentro de mí me hace fuerte, la voz de mi hija lo detonó . Ricardo me deja de pie y con su mirada me pregunta si puedo hacerlo, con un asentamiento de cabeza le digo que si mientras Candy y Ritchie vienen hacia nosotros que estamos al pie de la cama.

-¿qué hacen aquí?- Pegunto seria

\- No, ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?... bueno, lo que se ve no se pregunta…- contestó gritando y con la cara roja-Son unos traidores asquerosos…tú… padrino… mamá… -se dirige a mí-… él… este…hombre si se le puede decir así… traiciona a su novia y a su mejor amigo pero tú…. Mamá…- me ve con una rabia con la que nunca me habían visto, ni Elisa en sus mejores momentos lo hizo,-…Tú estás traicionando mi padre y a tu hermana... ¿Entiendes? Esposo y hermana…

-Cállate- digo seria pero tratando de no sulfurarme

-Candy cálmate- agrega Ricardo con ese acento de autoridad que no le había escuchado en mucho tiempo-

\- Candy…- dice Ritchie tomándola del brazo y con voz pausada

Candy nos ve con una mirada mezcla de decepción, odio e impotencia.

-Nena, esto no es lo que crees- agrega Ricardo- y más vale que… que... Ritch llévatela, ustedes no deben estar aquí

-Papá… ¿nos mandarán al cine o qué?… ¿de qué estamos hablando?... yo, no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto… pero son sus problemas… ¡por Dios!... ¡Qué difícil…Madrina!- me dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿qué pasa? ¡Estamos hablando de nuestra familia!

-hijo- le digo tratando de tocarlo pero se hace a un lado evitando mi roce.

Siento de nuevo el mareo, Ricardo lo ve y se apresura a detenerme

-Jamás pensé que ustedes fueran capaces de esto, mi pobre papá… todavía lo dude cuando los escuchamos la noche de la fiesta…pero quise venir a constatarlo a darme cuenta que en mi pensamiento mágico de niña ustedes no engañaran mi papa… él es magnífico te ama por sobre todas las cosas – me dice llorando

-hija- le digo tratando de calmarla

-no me llames así… yo no soy hija de una…

Sin pensar mi brazo actúa de inmediato no permito que termine la frase y le cruzo la cara con todas mis fuerzas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi mejilla sintió el golpe pero no dolió tanto como mi corazón, un calor fulminante va subiendo por mi cuerpo y quiero gritar pero no puedo, ni siquiera puedo escuchar bien. Creo que mi mamá me dañó el oído… entre murmullos identifico la voz de mi padrino y a Ritch hablando pero no distingo lo que dicen.

-Debes disculparte con tu madre- es como la tercer vez que mi padrino lo dice con la cara más seria que le haya conocido. Yo sigo sin poder hablar, pero logro decirle

-Tú no tienes ninguna autoridad para exigirme… no eres mi padre

-Candy, ya es suficiente – me dice Ritch, me toma del brazo pero siento que su mano también tiembla, él también está nervioso, pero trata de tomar el toro por los cuernos lo más maduramente posible.

-Quédense aquí, no me importa, hagan de sus vidas lo que quieran… pero ninguno de los dos se vuelva a acercar a mí o a mi hermanito Benjamín… y espero que tengan la suficiente vergüenza para no volver a hablarle a mi papá. Tu decidiste- me dirijo a mi mamá- ya tienes una elección… que la disfrutes.

Me encamino hacia al elevador solo escucho que Ritchie les dice algo que no entiendo pero creo que es algo semejante a lo que yo les dije, de reojo puedo ver que mi mamá le acaricia la cara pero él no responde y me alcanza con paso firme pero triste

-Exijo que los dos le ofrezcan una muy buena disculpa a Sandra de inmediato- grita mi padrino sin moverse del lado de mi mamá- antes de que se arrepientan o sea demasiado tarde… sino quieren hacerlo conmigo déjenlo pero a ella la respetan enfrente de mí. ¿Qué están esperando?

-Rick… por favor déjalos, -agrega mi mamá, ¡Dios, alguien la cambió! ¡Jamás lo hubiera creído es ella quien siempre nos riñe, ¿qué está pasando?!- son libres de pensar lo que quieran pero una cosa le quiero asegurar, Ricardo Joaquín, Candy, amo a Alberto más allá de mis límites, es lo único que les puedo decir.

Ritchie titubea, voltea a verme, pero es normal es su padre y duda. Yo le digo con la cabeza que no y sin sonido solo con mis labios le digo –ve tu si quieres yo no

Él se regresa justo antes de tocar el botón del elevador.

-Madrina…- suspira- estoy seguro que hay algo más, no sé exactamente que es, pero lo presiento…

El elevador se abre y dentro de él está Braulio con una enfermera rubia con una sonrisa de Barbie.

-Señor, aquí está la chica que pidió- dijo al salir seguido por la rubia

-Por favor esto es Sodoma y Gomorra, nada más les falta el látigo- pensé en voz alta.

-Candy… ¿Que estás viendo en la tele? ¿El canal de las conejitas?- me dice Ritchie entre dientes mientras me toma del brazo y apresurado sacándoles la vuelta para aprovechar el elevador abierto y hacer una huida de aquellas.

-Yo no, y ¿tú? - lo veo sonrojarse y tartamudear algo parecido a una respuesta.

-Soy mayor que tú y punto… y ya deja de leer "Las 50 sombras de Grey"…

Al llegar a la planta baja un chico de entrega en bicicleta hablaba con el hombre del escritorio.

Quisimos pasar desapercibidos, pero justo como la mujer de la letra escarlata llevábamos un anuncio arriba de nuestra cabeza…. "hijos de adúlteros"

-Doctor- grita el hombre justo cuando nos dirigíamos a la puerta

\- diga- contestó Ritch, ¿porque no pudo resistirse? Fue a donde estaba el chico que le dijo algo y le firmó el paquete, creo que a pesar de todo ya por costumbre hizo lo de siempre respetar la intimidad de su papá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hombre del escritorio me dice que es una entrega especial que solo mi papá o la srita. Garza-Ibarra, refiriéndose a Fabiola, la puede recibir pero prefirió no molestarlos al verme… No quise sacarlo de su error, otro que confunde a mi madrina con Fabi.

-Disculpe que lo haya detenido doctor pero me dijo Don Braulio que era urgente que lo estaban esperando, es del hospital…

Suena el teléfono y él se apresura a contestar mientras yo veo el remitente " Mercy Hospital, Cancer Center" dirigido a mi madrina. Algo me dijo que esto era peor de lo que habíamos visto allá arriba. Pensé no abrirlo y llevarlo arriba… pero mis manos se movieron solas… lo que iba leyendo me absorbió que no sentí la presencia de Candy que ya es mucho decir, que tan solo se acerca con ese perfumillo dulce de flores me hace ponerme nervioso, pero en este momento todos mis sensores estaban cerrados y mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse y a subirse a mi garganta.

-¿Qué es eso? Ritchie…- al no tener respuesta mía me arrebató el sobre vio el remitente y se fijó lo que estaba adentro un cd… con el título Mrs. Sandra Zambrano's Tomography and Mamography.-Ritch… Ritch-me enseña el cd, nos miramos a los ojos, sin palabras nos dijimos tanto, la culpabilidad, la estupidez digna de la juventud, el shock… todo nos los comunicamos, sin embargo no nos movimos, una tonelada de pesadez nos mantenía pegados al suelo y las palabras de mi papá "antes de que se arrepientan…"

El sonido de una ambulancia nos despierta del letargo, guardamos todo y nos colamos al elevador. Candy se aferra a mi mano, pobre ilusa si cree que yo soy fuerte, aun así trato de que no se dé cuenta y le aprieto la mano para hacerle creer que la sostengo siendo que es todo lo contrario, ninguno de los dos cobardes pudimos decir palabra alguna. Los chicos de la ambulancia solo nos miraban. Al llegar salimos lo más rápido posible, de nuevo vimos a mi papá con mi madrina en los brazos completamente inconsciente, los paramédicos se apresuraron con la camilla, la enfermera sostenía un suero. Corrí como siempre lo hago ante una emergencia, pero la mirada de mi padre me detuvo, era fría, implacable como nunca en mi vida la había visto, nunca hubiera imaginado que Ricardo Salvatierrra fuera un tempano de hielo que me fulminara y me hiciera sentir un triste escarabajo.

-Papá…- él no volteó si quiera a vernos, solo dijo mientras corría tras la camilla

-Se los dije, ahora soluciónenlo ustedes solos.

-Espera, -le dije- aquí están los estudios preliminares, los van a necesitar- Solo los tomó y siguió su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La última vez que estuve consciente en una ambulancia fue cuando Susana Marcovich me salvó la vida y su pierna estaba a punto de desprenderse de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera la abordé cuando Sandy se interpuso para recibir la bala que era para mí. No me gustan, es más, las odio desde aquel momento en que prometí a Joaquín Marcovich cuidar de Susana, es decir, cuando de tajo sin estar lúcido de lo que hacía, corté a Sandra de mi vida en cuanto a Eros corresponde. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Joaquín no hubiera tenido ese accidente? Obvio,… sería Alberto quien estuviera sentado con medio trasero fuera de este pequeño asiento, tomando de las manos a Sandy. Salgo de mi mundo del "hubiera" porque siento la mirada de los paramédicos que me dice que soy un estorbo, aunque uno de ellos me reconoce y con cierta timidez e imprudencia total me pide un autógrafo a lo que por razones obvias me niego, aunque después con remordimiento de conciencia, le prometo uno en cuanto lleguemos al hospital.

Me quedo en el registro, mientras la enfermera que nos acompañaba sigue la camilla en silencio. El olor del hospital me dio en cara y es cuando un dejavú vino a mi cabeza… también me quedé en el registro aunque mi cuerpo me dolía de los golpes, también vi pasar la camilla con Sandy junto a mí pero su hombro y su pecho estaban llenos de sangre, todo por salvarme de la bala que el idiota de Mendoza disparó a traición… después la vi ya cuando la operaron y llorando le prometí que respetaría su decisión, que yo iba a ser feliz si ella lo era con El Gato… o cuando la vi correr detrás de Alberto que mal entendió al suponer que ella me estaba aceptando cuando era todo lo contrario, me estaba diciendo que me amaba y que siempre lo haría, pero que el amor cambia.. y que él era el aire que respiraba.

Me siento en una silla de las de espera, con mis lentes oscuros y mi gorra, según yo para no ser abordado por los paparazzis, pero Braulio que se sienta a mi izquierda de una manera poco discreta, ese hombre aunque se disfrace del hada de los dientes, siempre parecerá un "bodyguard". Sin voltear a verlo le pregunto -¿Qué pasó?

-El área está restringida

-No de los chicos

-Quisieron venir conmigo

-Se los negaste ¿verdad?

-claro

-¿La Doctora?

-La van a preparar, en 30 minutos la llevan a quirófano

De pronto sale una enfermera y se dirige a mí

-Sr Montiel si gusta pasar a ver a la paciente antes de que la suban, ya está consciente.

-Gracias- digo en automático y sigo a la mujer.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5. EL ENGAÑO

Veo el techo del cuarto, blanco como las paredes, estiro mi mano derecha pero ya está canalizada y mi mano izquierda toca uno de mis pechos… recordé cuan molestos me eran… Muy molestos, desde el momento en que empezaron a crecer, si mal no recuerdo como a los 12 años, a pesar de ser siempre delgada, esas "horribles" protuberancias de grasa me daban vergüenza, resultaban incómodas para mi vida agitada de ir corriendo por ahí detrás o adelante de los cuates, sin contar que era lo que siempre les daba la razón para en cierta forma, llevar las de ganar y que me restregaran en la cara que "era una vieja"… y como poder negarlo, estaban ahí siempre creciendo y hasta moviéndose casi como si tuvieran vida propia.

Después me di cuenta que eran un punto débil y su secretillo morboso, cuando de reojo veía como lo observaban y un color rojizo se subía por su rostro. "Chicos" decía Dorotea cuando se lo comenté… pero por primera vez me sentí hasta vulnerable cuando vi esa misma mirada en Néstor, o con aquel caballerango que me lanzaba esa miradas llenas de malicia cuando en verano yo usaba blusas de tirantes…

Ah y el sostén… ¡Dios! ¡Qué tortura! Sobre todo cuando no tienes una madre que te guie y no mucho presupuesto…usaba los mismos que Dorotea, de color rosa magenta, rojo y hasta negros comprados en el mercado. Con las costuras rígidas, un elástico y tela dura para que "detenga" decía la marchanta. Después, no fue así, Miss Angie los escogía, solo "Cross My Heart" o "Lovable" eso sí, muy decentes justo como la tía Rita lo marcaba.

Descubrí que también sentían y estaban conectados a mi sistema nervioso cuando las manos de Antonio me recorrían los brazos o la espalda, cosa que después me hacía sentir culpable. Al mismo tiempo aprendí que era parte de ser bonita, cuando escogía un escote moderadamente revelador, había más besos soñados de mi príncipe de las rosas.

Esa cara de estúpidos que pusieron Ricardo y Alberto aquel día en que hice un show de camiseta mojada sin querer, fue la pauta para definitivamente odiar esas nuevas "bubbies" que en unos meses crecieron, para mi gusto, desorbitadamente. El brillo en los ojos de Ricky y ver los ojos azules cual gato viendo una chuleta de Alberto, supe que era una mujer, sí, una mujer como las que él mismo metía en su departamento cada viernes y sábado que hasta Ricky y yo teníamos que esperar en los escaloncillos del edificio a ver salir a chicas con cuerpo de modelo.

Las manos de Ricardo eran más impacientes que las de Antonio, más grandes y más experimentadas, pero, controladas, ¿que esperaba en un colegio de monjas?, mucho hacíamos en vernos a escondidas en nuestro árbol o cuando salíamos a pasear. Ja, creo que jamás olvidará en su vida el cachetadón que le di cuando me desabrochó el sostén… pobre, le solté aquella letanía… que ni la misma madre superiora hubiera sido tan efectiva. Pero mi agitación y sensibilidad habían aprendido a ser más susceptibles.

Mi neglillé de la noche de bodas era más que revelador, no me di a la tarea de comprar uno así que confié en el gusto de mí querida cuñada Gloria, sabía que iba a ser un regalo especial precisamente para Alberto. Si… hizo esa misma mirada de gato viendo una chuleta, con la pupila justo en forma de raya y saboreándose el majar. Sin más preámbulo que un beso profundo un pequeño recorrido por mi cuello se tiró a matar sobre mi pecho enseñándome que había verdaderamente una inmensa cantidad de sensaciones, entonces, ya no los odié.

Aún menos cuando fueron capaces de alimentar a mis cuatro hijos biológicos, ver su carita comiendo de mí, ese brillito de estrella en sus ojos al esforzarse por succionar que les da el placer de comer y conectarse conmigo me di cuenta el porqué de su existencia.

Ahora, son duros verdugos táctiles de adentro hacia afuera. Lo que antes era placer se volvió tortura, que sufría con gusto al ver la cara de pasión de Alberto. Mientras yo callaba por no ser inoportuna…por fin, se irán lo que en mi adolescencia hubiera sido algo soñado, ahora no lo es.

Caigo en la cuenta que es la primera vez que me detengo a pensar en que voy a perder una parte de mi cuerpo desde que me dieron la noticia. Mis hijos, Alberto, su vida sin mí, la casa, como iba a hacer el proceso de todo, el hacer un recuento de mi vida pero nunca me detuve en mí, en mi persona, creo que hasta ahora me está impactando y lo admito, soy una cobarde.

La enfermera me pregunta si quiero que le hable a mi esposo y sin pensar me sale un si… deseo con ansias ver esa mirada azul que me calma en las peores tormentas.

-Le diré a Mr. Montiel

\- perdón pero el señor Montiel no es mi esposo… digo y me doy cuenta que ya se había ido

x-x-x—x-x—x-x-x—x-x—x-x—x-x

Me siento desconsolada, lo único que me alienta es sentir el brazo de Ritchie rodeándome, si antes sentí que perdía a mi mamá, ahora es una terrible realidad. Mi problema ahora es como pedirle perdón, mi padrino está con ella y lo más seguro es que haya dado instrucciones de que no quería vernos ni a Ritch ni a mí, aunque creo que debe estar lo más tranquila posible ya que la van a intervenir.

Estamos sentados en una esquina afuera de donde ingresaron a mi mamá. Mis lágrimas no dejan de salir, al contrario de Ritchie que veo que tiene el contorno de los ojos completamente rojos. No me ha dicho nada; pero yo sé que está sufriendo tanto como yo. Tiene esa manía de sobarse el "pelo" o lo que se asoma de él en su cuero cabelludo cuando está nervioso. Me abraza y yo no me niego; más que para pedir consuelo, es para dárselo y le doy un besillo en la sien. Le susurro al oído "nos va perdonar", después le acaricio la mejilla con toda la ternura que me inspira y él me contesta con un dulce beso en la frente quedándose ahí, cierro los ojos y siento el calor de sus labios y como me acerca más a él. ¡Qué sensación tan reconfortante! Entonces aparecen, como un río sobre mí, sus lágrimas que se unían a las mías en mis mejillas, en silencio completo a lo lejos se escucha el barullo del hospital.

Entonces una voz familiar nos despierta del letargo.

-Ritch, Candy ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Volteamos no sin antes bajar la cabeza para limpiarnos la cara

-¡Abuelita, Natalia! ¿Uds. qué hacen aquí?- contesta Ricardo levantándose para darles el asiento

-lo mismo que uds. Me imagino- contesta Leonora al sentarse, vestida de leopardo con negro

-como también me imagino que no han comido nada- asiente mi Nona Natalia al limpiarme la cara con un kleenex y sentarse junto a mí.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se puso mal?- dijo Leonora

Ritchie y yo nos vemos con ojos de culpabilidad

-a ver, - dice mi nona Natalia,- uds. Se traen algo- dice al acomodarse su chalina y dejando sonar su interminable línea de pulseras doradas.- vamos a la cafetería, como dice Nona Latifa, con el estómago lleno se entienden mejor las cosas, ¡quítense esos mocos!- dice al darle otro kleenex a Ritch y me levanta del asiento para encaminarnos al pasillo y buscar la señal que nos muestre el camino a la cafetería.

x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

La veo desde la puerta, me da miedo entrar, pudor, tal vez, aunque no es la primera vez que estamos así en un hospital, recuerdo que fui quien la acompañó cuando nacieron los cuates porque El Gato estaba de viaje de negocios y tocó de casualidad que yo descansaba de una gira, fue impresionante ver como nacieron esos dos cabezones y como una mujer es capaz de dar vida, me pagó con creses el no haber estado en el nacimiento de Ritchie. Es por eso que siento mayor debilidad por Willy y Candy que por mis otros dos ahijados.

Recuerdo que la enfermera me "explicó" que a veces hay genes recesivos cuando me puso en los brazos a Candy … "este si es morenito", me sonrió cuando me dio a Willy... no se preocupe, no soy el papá le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Es tan valiente y lamento no haber estado con Susana como debió haber sido.

Sandy siente mi mirada y deja de ver el techo…

-Pelos, me estoy meando del miedo- me dice seria

Suelto la carcajada – pues más vale que le hable a la enfermera

-espera, ven,

Me acerco, me toma de la mano y su mano está muy fría

-tres cosas, uno, hazlos sufrir, pero no mucho, dos, ya vino el anestesiólogo pero creo que tarda en hacer efecto la anestesia, necesito a la enfermera y tres, arregla las cosas con Faby por favor sino me negaré a entrar al quirófano..

-¿Así de pantera? – dio sonriendo pero observo su cara preocupada y sus ojeras casi negras

-así de pantera… ¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo- digo al acariciarle el cabello- voy a buscar a la enfermera.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x

Un pequeño sopor me inunda cuando veo que un doctor parecido a Chayanne pone una dosis más en el suero conectado a mí, me dice no sé qué a lo que contesto solo con afirmaciones y sonrisas, respiro y vuelvo a mi dialogo con el techo. La enfermera regresa a ayudarme con el bidel.

-¿Ya casi está lista?

\- si- contesto en medio de mi mareo

La mujer toma una toallita y me limpia la cara

-póngase guapa que su esposo quiere verla, él es muy guapo- dice con voz de nana.

-El señor Montiel no es mi esposo- replico de nuevo y sonrío al cerrar los ojos

Siento una mano sobre mi cabeza y abro los ojos borrosamente veo la cara de quien me acaricia y enfoco en los ojos del rostro… son azules abro y cierro de nuevo… - ¿Alberto?


	6. Chapter 6

EL ENGAÑO CAP. 6

Les dije que se bajaran mientras le daba instrucciones a Frank. Leonora, Natalia y Fabiola bajaron como si fueran parte de una misión imposible, ágil y silenciosamente. Recibo una llamada de Giovana para preguntarme donde exactamente se encuentra el hospital. Con ella vienen su esposo, Mario y Gloria, les digo que no se molesten que Frank en ese momento va por ellos al aeropuerto. Demasiada gente, Sandy me va matar. Tengo la excusa que fue Natalia quien dio información a todo mundo por consejo de Leonora, ¡ese par de comadres!

Me bajo de inmediato sin más ni más en el segundo piso del estacionamiento y subo al ascensor. No sé porque, pero de pronto me invadió una sensación de impacto justo como cuando me tocaba un toro demasiado sigiloso, eran los peores, porque esperaban a atacar a muerte. Carraspeo y me veo en el espejo del elevador… odio ser blanco y estar tan pálido… mis ojeras se marcan demasiado; lejos de ser "su" príncipe como todavía me dice, seguro seré Edward Cullen o alguno de esos personajes que leen las niñas. El teléfono suena de nuevo

-Papá… soy Fina lo siento, Monse metió mi celular a la regadera- sonrío, cualquier cosa que haga mi nieta es una gracia- por eso no pude contestar y en el camino compré uno de esos del "seven"… acabo de llegar a la Academia… ¿Ya encontraste a Candy?… hoy le toca dar clase….

-Princesa…No la he encontrado todavía pero estoy a punto de verla…

-Me dijiste princesa papá ¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué lío se metió esa niña?

-Siéntate, por favor, es necesario que tomes todo con calma… te necesito como la dama de hierro que tu madre te enseñó a ser.

-es oficial Don Alberto Zambrano ya estoy más que preocupada… dímelo ya…

-Estamos en Miami…

-usa el camino corto-presiona

-tu madre será intervenida, tiene cáncer de mama…- No lo había dicho así con todas las palabras y sin tapujos… bien el toro me acaba de cornar, oír la voz de Fina y decirlo así, logró que las últimas palabras soltaran mi llanto ahogado.

-Ay papito… – soltó ella también su llanto- llora, pero que no te note que lloraste… ¿Quieres que vaya para allá? ¿Puedes mandarnos el avión?

-No mi amor, quédate en casa, cuida a tus hermanos, habla con Felipe y estén al pendiente de los celulares, dentro de lo que pueda me voy a estar comunicando o si no tu abuela Natalia. ¿Podrías avisarles a tus tías Ana y Patricia por favor?…

-Claro papá… Ezequiel está de viaje de negocios me voy para la casa a atender a mis hermanos no te preocupes…

-Ah, Candy y Ritchie están aquí… no los esperes y por favor no apaguen los celulares- termino la llamada limpiándome la cara con las yemas de los dedos. Suspiro y doy el paso fuera del elevador, me ubico y voy directo hacia la enfermera detrás del escritorio. Después de unos minutos y de ver salir a Ricky al pasillo como alma que persigue el diablo sin percatarse que estoy ahí, una enfermera me pregunta si necesito algo, me presento y digo que necesito ver a mi esposa, me deja en la puerta y sentí que esos segundos fueron los más largos de mi vida.

Veo a través de la puerta entreabierta que le limpia la cara con un pañuelo y después me hace la seña para que pase. El cielo se me cae encima al verla medio dormida pero renegando con la señorita dejando en claro que Ricky no es su esposo.

-¿Alberto?- es lo único que me dice al verme y con el gesto de una niña descubierta en medio de una travesura. ¡Es imposible, jamás podría molestarme con ella! Y mucho menos con la frase que dijo después

\- "se supone que no deberías estar aquí"

A lo que yo contesto inmediatamente- Se supone que soy tu esposo- digo con un dejo de reproche- Se supone… que prometiste eso de lo de "en la salud y la enfermedad"

-Claro… y lo sostengo… en tu salud y en tu enfermedad no en la mía- dice con una cara dura.

-Chaparra- digo sin inmutarme… ¿Por qué Ricardo y no yo?- lo solté… Dios me agarre confesado.

-Porque es mi amigo, mi hermano de alma… porque solo con él me siento protegida después de ti…- me dijo con naturalidad, vi sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Pero tú y yo siempre lo hemos sido amigos- contesto con la voz entrecortada… un calor empezó a subir por mi cara lo cual ella leyó y desesperada antes de casi terminar la frase sacó de garganta la frase

-¡Pero tú eres mi amante!- me cayó y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- Me da vergüenza que me mires así… en medio de mi mastectomía… me van a quitar ambos pechos Alberto... ¿entiendes?

-Sandy…- trato de acercarme pero ella me lo impide

-No… ni digas nada, ya se… tú eres muy bueno y me vas a decir blablablá… lo sé y no lo pongo en duda… seré vanidosa o estúpida si quieres… y no me importa ser acusada de superficial y de no tomar en cuenta mi familia… no quería que tú en especial me vieras así… me van a invadir… me quitarán una parte importante de mi cuerpo… de mi femineidad…. No quería que me vieras vencida… este desgraciado infeliz me atacó y en dos meses me carcomió el pecho…

-¡Dios, jamás la había visto ni escuchado que reconociera que estaba vencida!- dije en mis adentros mientras mi boca no pronunciaba palabra alguna, -esta vez me toca ser el frío en todo esto.

Me mantengo inmutable, tratando de pasar desapercibido a este terrible toro dispuesto a encajarme su cuerno en medio de mi pecho y partirme en dos… bien, enfréntalo Alberto Zambrano, escucho en mi mente la voz de Chava dándome indicaciones: "frío, con garbo y decidido"… ¡viejillo de porra siempre tenía razón! Sin que se diera cuenta tomé aire para que se enfriara la cabeza

-ok entiendo el punto… no te voy decir que te amo blablablá… está de más reiterarte que para mí eres la mujer más bella y sexy del mundo porque no me vas a creer… de nada han servido todos estos años que te lo he repetido… no me crees, aunque eso no define que sea verdad. Ni decirte que todavía deseo regresar a casa y esperar el momento en que pueda hacerte el amor… porque no sé quién me dijo hacer el amor era como si tu alma visitara el cuerpo del otro… ¿tú te acuerdas quién?...- veo su cara y cierra los ojos al suspirar

-Después de esto, siguen quimios, perderé el cabello, adelgazaré o engordaré, no sé cómo reaccione mi cuerpo…- me dice llorando sin verme- esta es una batalla, en la que él ni yo ganamos, los dos perdimos, él se ausenta y yo pierdo parte de mi cuerpo… pero puede regresar y yo no estoy dispuesta a que me mutilen nada más…

\- yo no pregunte eso… quiero una respuesta

-yo, fui yo- contesta sin dejar de ver la sabana

-¿entonces? Estas queriendo meter una pieza incorrecta en el rompecabezas a fuerzas… ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Huir con Ricardo a las Bahamas? ¿Leonora te iba a dar asilo político hasta cuándo? ¿Cuándo nos ibas a informar?

-En cuanto me repusiera… quería que no tuvieras opción al verme..

-Yo siempre he tenido opciones Sandra, así como tu… pero yo siempre he decidido estar contigo… desde el momento en que hicimos aquel pacto con Ricky de no dejarnos, cuando ni siquiera sabíamos que nos amábamos, … cuando solo éramos el Gato, Sandy y el Pelos…ante todo y contra todo… - me acerco y ahora no me rehúye, así que sin pedir permiso la abrazo…- te lo repito, como antes, tú eras y serás lo más importante de mi vida… Tú me prometiste ayudarme a encontrar la felicidad y yo a ti.. Bueno, este es un buen momento para eso…- le digo al darle un beso en la cabeza.

-perdóname Gatito- me dice al tomarme del brazo fuertemente…

\- es un pacto para siempre ¿te acuerdas?...

-si

-Además te confieso que en mi lado oscuro como ese Grey…

-¿Cuál?

-el que tiene sombras el de tu libro que tienes en el buró

-¿lo leíste?

\- no…- aseguro, me mira esperando la verdad- bueno algo- insiste- ...bueno sí…

-mmm me parece interesante o la anestesia esta haciendo efecto.

-he tenido fantasías con mujeres de tipo andróginas, con corte de pelo de marín con una bella cara…- le digo al oído como sé de sobra que le gusta- delgadas, chaparritas con hermosos ojos negros…

\- eres un depravado cachondo- dijo al darme un manotazo- y un tonto… y te amo

\- ah depravado y cachondo, mira eso es nuevo … – río- tonto ya lo sabía…-me pongo serio y la veo a los ojos…-yo te apoyo en lo que tú quieras, pero tú no me dejes a un lado ¿te parece justo el trato?

Me parece justo- sonríe con lágrimas corriendo por su sonrisa

-además chaparra, no has tomado en cuenta los milagros, tu más que nadie sabe que existen, nuestra vida juntos es una prueba irrefutable de ello… nada está escrito…

-tienes razón mi amor- agrega a limpiarse la cara

-yo siempre- le guiñó el ojo- yo también te amo- y le doy un beso tierno que ella empezó a convertir en apasionado

-mm cuanta miel- dice Ricardo al entrar sin tocar-mejor me voy- lo escuchamos a lo lejos y seguimos en lo nuestro

\- bien sigan, de nada ok, ahí viene el doctor…- dice al alejarse.

-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—xxxx-

Tomo de Nuevo un trago de limonada para tratar de asimilar toda esa información que por años nos fue oculta como un secreto de familia

\- No lo puedo creer, toda esa historia que me dice mi abuela… mi papá y mi madrina estuvieron a punto de casarse… no sé pero me suena aberrante, mi gran pregunta es porque mi padrino permite que la amistad entre ellos siga… ¡yo me moriría de celos! Tan solo de recordar a Candy en los brazos de Moshe.. Dios mi estómago se revuelve y me dan unas ganas locas de golpearle esa cara de Zach Efron que tiene. Es más joven que yo y obvio parece un muñequito de pastel… ¿será El admirador que le manda esos mensajes? Yo solo le dije que tenía un look de algodón de azúcar… así o más tonto…- la veo de reojo con su cara compungida ve sin perder detalle a mi abuela Leonora y Natalia que están diciendo esto solo para hacernos sentir como pulgas al dudar de nuestros padres. Dejando en claro el honor y la amistad que existe entre esos tres. Y el clásico son sus padres no deben juzgarlos.

Fabiola llega como siempre a salvarnos como la tía consentidora… pero lo que oímos no nos agrada

-Ya la van a meter al quirófano, solo esperan a que le haga efecto bien la anestesia.

-Tía, yo quiero verla… quiero pedirle perdón antes de todo esto-dice Candy limpiándose la nariz

Ella duda…

-está bien yo le prometí a tu papá que entraría después de él

-¿ya entró mi papá con ella? – pregunta Candy con cierto temor – mm entonces se van a tardar mucho…- finaliza desilusionada

\- pues vamos- dice Fabiola con sus grandes ojos negros y mirándome con compasión entendiendo tácitamente como me siento y me extiende la mano como cuando era niño y mi padre en una de esas pocas ocasiones que me llamó la atención, Fabi, siempre llegaba, me extendía la mano y nos íbamos a comprar un helado aun y cuando tuviéramos galones en la nevera. Nos paramos y ella nos abraza a cada uno a sus costados. Caminamos a la sala donde estuvimos esperando alguna información.

Natalia y mi abuela nos siguen, platicando entre ellas y preguntándose a qué hora iba a llegar Giovana y Gloria.


End file.
